In general, a plate-like reflector is mounted on the body of a bicycle, motor cycle or like vehicle for assuring safe cycling. This is because the presence of a vehicle provided with such a plate-like reflector can easily be ascertained by another vehicle through the reflection of its own light. In particular, mounting of such a reflector is greatly effective in assuring safe cycling at night.
Incidentally, it is possible to mount the plate-like reflector on the respective parts of a vehicle in such a manner that rotational movement is provided to the reflected light. This ensures that the reflected light is well ascertained. Accordingly, in most cases the plate-like reflector is mounted on a wheel. In case of a spokewise wheel, the plate-like reflector is mounted on spokes. In order to mount the reflector on the spokes, several methods have been known in the art.
According to one method, a plastic or metallic plate is screwed to the plate-like reflector through some spokes. However, the force for fixing the spokes in position is entirely applied to the plate-like reflector. When the plate-like reflector is formed from plastics, its mechanical strength structurally suffers a reduction and the force for fixing the spokes in position is limited. In addition, each spoke is very thin and has a small pressure-receiving area, and continuous vibrating load is exerted thereon for long periods of time. This caused that the fixation was apt to get loose, resulting in scattering of the reflected light and accurate ascertainment of a vehicle being rendered difficult. Furthermore, there was a fear that if the plate-like reflector per se was dislodged, thus causing traffic accidents etc.
According to another method, the plate-like reflector is provided on its surface with a projecting tapped hole, and the tapped hole is provided at its extremity with a groove. A bolt is fitted into the tapped hole such that the spoke is in pressure engagement with the groove. Like the first method, this method also causes the entire force for fixing the spoke in position to be applied to the plate-like reflector.
According to a further method, a resilient locking portion is integrally formed with the plate-like reflector which, in turn, is fitted to the spoke by locking the spoke to the resilient locking portion in resilient fashion. This method has the same disadvantage as the foregoing methods. In addition, it was found that the plate-like reflector loosens largely on the spoke due to vibrations since the former is resiliently locked to the latter. Taking the deterioration of plastics (the change with time) into consideration, this method is not preferred.
According to a still further method, use is made of a cap nut having a divided groove. This cap nut has a groove divided (two-divided) from the opening side of a tapped hole. The width of the divided groove is such that the spoke is insertable therein, and the depth thereof reaches the bottom of the tapped hole. The spoke is inserted into this divided groove, and is subsequently inserted into one end of a through hole in the plate-like reflector from the opening side of the tapped hole. A bolt corresponding to the tapped hole in the cap nut is fitted into the other end of the through hole to keep the cap nut in tensioned condition, whereby the plate-like reflector is fixed to the spoke. Thus, since the fixing force of the spoke is directly applied to the plate-like reflector, this method is disadvantageous in that the fixing force is limited as in the foregoing methods. In addition, it is required to separately arrange the three parts, i.e., the plate-like reflector, the cap nut and the bolt until they are mounted on the spoke and their mounting operations are also troublesome.
As a consequence of extensive investigations carried out with a view to eliminating the aforesaid problems, the present inventor has found a novel means for indirectly fixing a plate-like reflector to spokes without the need of directly fixing the former to the latter.